


Behind Hazel Eys

by nightwalk7



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalk7/pseuds/nightwalk7
Summary: Hazel Chace Knows she is diffrant One becouse she has Autisum and tow Becouse she can see Ghosts but what happens when she meets the Criminals of Gotham and falls in love with one or tow of them.
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Original Female Character(s), Oswald Cobblepot/Original Female Character(s), frindes
Kudos: 4





	1. chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Hazel Chase sat up in bed, shuffling her short black hair face another Nightmare her dad asked yes what are you doing here she asked 

  
  


“Just checking up on you,” he said.

Hazel nodded. She knew she should not feel weird about this; her dad being there was normal for her. She had seen ghosts since she was five, but she had been ten when her dad died in a car accident- a car accident she felt responsible for. She didn't want to deal with bullies on the bus, so she asked her dad to come get her. A car came out of nowhere and hit her dad's side. She had survived, but her dad didn't make it.

“You have to stop feeling guilty, Honey. It wasn't your fault,” her dad said.

“I know. You're right.” 

She sat up in bed and picked up her glasses, shaking her hands like she often did. She had managed, at least, to keep herself from doing it in public, but for someone with Autism it wasn't easy. She was able to live on her own and to work, too.

“Oh, there’s this club called ‘The Siren’. Go there this morning,” her dad said.

“Why?” Hazel was confused.

“You will see why,” her dad said and then he disappeared.

“Why does he always have to disappear all the time day. Finally settling on a red shirt and black jeans with a matching jacket, grabbing a blue Harry Potter Ravenclaw scarf and tying it around her neck, she took a look at herself in the mirror. Her Reflection looked back at her. She picked up her Ravenclaw backpack and walked outside. She began to walk a few blocks before she reached the club her dad was talking about and walked inside. It wasn't busy but it was early in the morning so that was to be expected. 

_“_ Try not to look like a country girl,” she said to herself.e?”

She went to her closet and started looking for clothes for th

She walked over to the counter. It looked like one of those fancy clubs.  _ Why would her dad want her to come here?  _ Her thoughts were interrupted when a blonde woman in her 30s came over to the counter along with a dark-haired woman. 

“Ah, look Tab, our first customer of the day,” said the blond woman.

Hazel began to nervously tap her fingers on the bar. Something about the both of them made her feel uncomfortable.

“Can we get you anything?” the blonde woman asked her.

“Just water. I'm not really much of a drinker,” said Hazel. 

The door to the club opened. Hazel couldn't believe who it was... the new mayor of the city.

“Barbara, I trust things are going well for my party tonight?” Penguin asked.

“Yes, it's fine. I was just in the middle of helping this customer here,” she said.

Penguin walked, but Hazel noticed it wasn't a normal walk. It was like he was limping over to her.

“Ah, what's your name?” he asked. 

Hazel stayed quiet. She had never liked questions. He seemed to notice her hand.

“Ah, that makes a lot of sense,” he said.

“What makes sense?” said the dark-haired woman.

“She's Autistic,” said Penguin.

“Can she talk?” asked the blond one. 

“Yes, I can, and my name's Hazel,” she said.

“Well isn't that a nice name? And you have the eyes to match,” said Penguin.

“She just asked for water,” said the blond woman.

“Well get it for her,” said Penguin, “Or there will be problems.” 

“Okay! Don't have a cow, Oswald,” she said. 

“I'm sorry about Barbara and Tabitha,” said Oswald.

“It's fine,” said Hazel. She began doing the thing with her hands. Oswald reached out and put his hand on hers.

“It will be okay. I'm not going to hurt you,” said Oswald. 

“I actually came here to look for a job,” said Hazel, “and I saw you had one for a lounge singer on the door outside.”

“Oh, do you sing?” Oswald asked, intrigued.

“Yes. I actually sang in a choir when I was in high school and did a lot of solos,” she said happily.

“Well, I'll tell you what. Why don't you sing something for me right now?” said Oswald.

At that moment, another guy came in to the bar. He looked attractive, like really movie star nerd look. Hazel had always been attracted to this type of guy. 

“Oswald, I've been looking for you. Oh, I didn't realize you had company,” he said as his eyes met Hazel's.

His smile was amazing. Hazel couldn't believe how big his mouth was.

“Ed, this is Hazel. She wants to be our new Lounge singer, so I was just asking her to sing something for us,” said Oswald, “Hazel, this is Edward Nygma, my Chief of Staff.” 

“Nice to meet you, Hazel,” said Ed, reaching out his hand.

Hazel quickly backed away from it.

“It's okay Hazel, Ed doesn't mean you any harm,” said Oswald. 

“It’s okay, Oswald, I get what this is. I’ve read about this before,” he said, sitting down next to Oswald.

Hazel took his hand, to Ed’s surprise.

“It’s okay,” she said, “Oswald already figured it out before you arrived.”

Ed felt the need to try one of his riddles out on her, “I’m in glass, I have water and snow in me. What am I?”

“Um, Ed, I don’t think this is the right time to do that,” said Oswald.

“A snow globe,” said Hazel. 

Ed was surprised again, “You know riddles?”

“Yes, my dad taught me,” said Hazel.

“Um, Hazel, how about that song now?” Oswald said.

“Of course,” said Hazel, standing up.

She had never been afraid to sing in front of people. She began to sing a song called “Heaven is a Place on Earth.” As she sang, she kept her eyes on Ed.

“Wow, she’s amazing!” said Barbara, as she brought the glass of water over for Hazel.

“I was thinking the same thing,” said Oswald.

“Oh, you should totally have her sing at the party tonight,” Barbara replied.

“What do you think, Ed?” Oswald asked.

Ed wasn’t paying attention to them. He kept watching Hazel.

“Ed!” Oswald yelled.

“Oh, right. Let’s ask her,” Ed said. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ed walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

“Well, so now a third girl,” said his reflection in the mirror. 

“What? You mean Hazel? No, it's not going to happen,” said Ed.

“Oh, but it will,” said his reflection, “You're going to ask her out and it's going to lead to disaster just Like Kristen and Isabella.”

“I did not kill Isabella,” said Ed, defensively.

“No, but you were the cause of her death. By dating her, you put her in danger,” said the reflection.

Two women appeared in the mirror next to his reflection.

“He's right, Ed,” said Kristen, “How long do you think it will take Hazel to realize you’re a killer?”

“Oh, I imagine it won't take her long,” said Isabella.

“Go away!” Ed screamed.

The door opened and Hazel stepped inside.

“Are you okay? I thought I heard something,” she asked.

“I'm fine,” said Ed, “But thanks for checking on me.”

Hazel walked over to Ed and without thinking gave him a hug.

“It’s okay,” she said, “Oh I'm so sorry. I don't know where that came from” she added, backing away. 

“No, it’s okay. Thanks,” he said, “Let's go back out there.”

He noticed the class ring Hazel had around her neck and took hold of it.

“That’s a nice ring,” he said, admiring the green stone on the silver chain.

“Thanks, it's my dad’s,” Hazel said, taking it back from him.

“Oh, I'm sorry,” said Ed, honestly.

“It's okay,” she said as they walked back into the front room.

“What were the two of you talking about?” asked Oswald.

“Oh, nothing,” said Ed.

“Well then, Hazel, I wanted to ask: Um, tonight I'm having a gathering here since I was elected Mayor. I wanted to ask, how would you feel about singing here tonight?” Oswald asked.

“You mean it?” Hazel asked, excitedly, “I would love that!”

“Okay, I will see you then,” Oswald said.

“See you then!” Hazel said, getting up to leave.

“Wait, how are you getting home?” Oswald asked. 

“I was going to take the bus,” she said.

“In this city?” replied Oswald, “Oh no, that won't do. Ed, would you give her a ride home?”

“Of course,” said Ed, grabbing his keys.

Hazel followed Ed outside.

“Well, it looks like we have our new lounge singer,” said Oswald, addressing Barbara, “I trust you have something fancier for her to wear?” 

“Leave it to me,” Barbara said. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hazel didn’t know what to make of the mayor’s Chief of Staff. She walked with him to a Bentley. Ed offered to open the door for her. 

“I got it,” said Hazel, “I’m used to doing things myself,” she said.

“Nonsense,” said Ed as he opened it for her. 

Hazel sighed but climbed in. She turned to find her dad’s ghost in the backseat. 

“Is he the reason you wanted me to come here?” she asked.

“Yes, Hazelnut. He is a big part of that.”

Their conversation was interrupted as Ed climbed into the driver seat.

“All right then, let’s go,” he said.

He noticed Hazel looking into the backseat.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Hazel lied.

She began to do her usual hand gestures.

“It’s okay,” he said, putting his hand on her wrist. 

He started the car, “So, your dad taught you riddles?”

“Yeah. He would have me practice them every night before I went to bed. I never understood why, but he said they might come in handy for me later in life!” Hazel exclaimed.

“I think I would like him,” said Ed.

“Well, sadly, you won’t be able to since he died in a car accident when I was ten.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” said Ed as he again put his hand on Hazel, on her shoulder this time, “ I lost someone recently, too, so I know how it feels.”

“He raised me by himself you know,” said Hazel.

“He did a great job of it,” said Ed as they pulled up to her apartment, “do you want me to walk you in?”  
“No, I can do it,” said Hazel, and she opened the door to step out.

“Oh, don’t forget this,” Ed said, handing her scarf to her.

He got out of the car to tie the scarf around her neck, “There. Now it looks better.”

Ed got back into his car and said, “See you tonight,” as he drove off.

Hazel stood there smiling for a few moments then walked inside her apartment. Once inside, her dad’s spirit reappeared.

“Why did you want me to go there because of Ed?” she asked.

“It’s simple, Hazelnut. I’ve been keeping an eye on Nygma. He was sent to Arkham for killing his girlfriend and two cops.”

“What?! Why didn’t you tell me this before?” Hazel replied.

“I didn’t want to scare you. Penguin got him out when he became mayor,” replied her dad.

“But he’s not sane, is he?” said Hazel.

“No, he is anything but...Nygma may be calm now, but Penguin has done something that will cause him to become even more insane. He killed Isabella, another of Nygma’s girlfriends.”

“What do I have to do with this?” asked Hazel, sitting down on her bed. 

“I think that Nygma is the key to your happiness, so you will need to get close to him. As bad as things are, you have to stay close.”

“Yeah, no pressure there,” Hazel said.

“You will need to get close to Oswald, also. He’s part of this too. Nygma is your main focus, though.”

“I’ll do my best, Dad. I promise you,” said Hazel.

“I have to go for now, Hazelnut, but I’ll be back. Just remember what I said...” 

Her dad disappeared.

Okay, so now I have to get close to two criminals, thought Hazel. It doesn’t seem that hard. I just hope I know what I’m doing.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hazel Took out a leather bound notebook, “Hazel’s Guide to Surviving the Paranormal.” Taking out her pen, she began to write: I'm sensing a lot of spirit activity in this city, but so far the only ghost I've talked to is my dad. But I do have a feeling something big is going to happen soon... 

She was interrupted by the ghost of a woman floating into the room. The apparition wore an Alice in Wonderland style dress and had kind of brown hair.

“Can you see me?” the woman asked.

Hazel put down her pen and closed her book.

“Yes, I can see,” Hazel said as she walked over to her, “Can I help you?” she asked.

“I’m Alice Tetch. Your father said that you might be able to help me,” Alice said.

“Well, it depends on what you would like me to help you with,” said Hazel, sitting down.

“I need to get a message to my brother, Jervis Tetch, and finally take a stand against him,” replied Alice.

“Wait a minute- As in The Mad Hatter Jervis Tetch?” 

Hazel had remembered hearing about Jervis from the news.

“Oh, no! I'm sorry, but there is no way I am going to see him,” said Hazel.

“You don't need to do it alone,” said Alice, “Go to the GCPD and ask to see Jim Gordon and just explain to him about your gift.”

“Okay, fine. I'll try, but I make No Promises on this,” Hazel said to Alice. 

“I don't mind if you can't do it,” said Alice.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 4

Hazel Took out a leather bound notebook, “Hazel’s Guide to Surviving the Paranormal.” Taking out her pen, she began to write:  _ I'm sensing a lot of spirit activity in this city, but so far the only ghost I've talked to is my dad. But I do have a feeling something big is going to happen soon...  _

She was interrupted by the ghost of a woman floating into the room. The apparition wore an Alice in Wonderland style dress and had kind of brown hair.

“Can you see me?” the woman asked.

Hazel put down her pen and closed her book.

“Yes, I can see,” Hazel said as she walked over to her, “Can I help you?” she asked.

“I’m Alice Tetch. Your father said that you might be able to help me,” Alice said.

“Well, it depends on what you would like me to help you with,” said Hazel, sitting down.

“I need to get a message to my brother, Jervis Tetch, and finally take a stand against him,” replied Alice.

“Wait a minute- As in The Mad Hatter Jervis Tetch?” 

Hazel had remembered hearing about Jervis from the news.

“Oh, no! I'm sorry, but there is no way I am going to see him,” said Hazel.

“You don't need to do it alone,” said Alice, “Go to the GCPD and ask to see Jim Gordon and just explain to him about your gift.”

“Okay, fine. I'll try, but I make No Promises on this,” Hazel said to Alice. 

“I don't mind if you can't do it,” said Alice. 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jim had been nice enough to give Hazel a lift back to the Siren.

“Thank you, Detective Gordon. I’ll take it from here,” said Hazel.

She began to walk inside but Jim grabbed her arm.

“Remember what I said,” he told her; he let go of her arm and drove away.

Hazel walked back into the club. It was definitely busy.

“I’m sorry that I’m late,” said Hazel as she walked up to Oswald.

“It’s okay, but go with Barbara and get ready,” he said.

Hazel looked at Barbara and followed her to the back. Barbara took out a silver, sleeveless dress. Hazel wasn’t sure if it would fit her, but to her surprise when she put it on, it did.

“You look great,” said Barbara, standing beside her in the mirror, “Maybe we should remove that scarf from your neck.”

“Ah, no thanks,” said Hazel, “I prefer to keep this on.”

“What do you mean? It doesn’t really go that great with the dress,” said Barbara.

“It doesn’t matter; I’m a Ravenclaw.”

“Okay, fine then. Now go out there and sing like you have never sung before,” said Barbara.

Hazel approached the stage. Once on it, she took hold of the microphone and began to sing. She really felt alive. It was the first time she sang, but to see all of these people dancing around because of her, it was amazing. She could see Ed and Oswald standing over by the bar watching her. Both of them seemed to have an interest in her. 

Once she was done, she took a break and walked over to talk to them. As she walked, Barbara walked to her side.

“Hey, I just wanted to say, Haze, that was some good singing and the club seems to love you,” she said.

“Thanks,” Hazel said.

Hazel continued to walk over to Ed and Oswald. Ed handed her a bottle of water.

“Here, your throat must be tired,” he said.

“Yes, it is. Thanks,” said Hazel as she took it from him.

“You look great, by the way,” Ed said.

“Oh, Ed. Give the girl some air,” said Oswald.

“No, it’s okay, Mr. Cobblepot. I’m fine,” said Hazel.

“Call me Oswald,” Oswald replied.

At that moment, Hazel caught sight of a lily flower on the ground and picked it up. She stood up to see an older woman who looked just like Oswald. The woman smiled at her and then disappeared.when 

“Is something wrong?” Oswald asked.

“Nothing,” said Hazel, “I’m fine. I have to go.”

As soon as she walked outside, her dad appeared with the same woman that was inside.

“Sweetheart, this is Gertrude Cobblepot. She needs your help,” he told her.

“What can I do for you?” Said Hazel.

“I need you to help me talk to my son,” Gertrude said.

“I’ll try,” said Hazel. 

This would mean that Oswald would need to know her secret.

Back in the club, Butch approached Tabitha.

“Hey, babe,” he said as he kissed her, “So who’s the girl that was singing?”

“Some girl Penguin hired to be our new lounge singer. I think that she’s got a thing for Nygma,” said Tabitha.

“What? Why? What’s so special about that freak?” Said Butch.

The girl in question walked back into the place.

“Oh, okay. I see why now,” Butch said as he got a look at her.

“And I think Penguin likes her, too,” said Tabitha.

“Hey, guys, what are you talking about?” Said Barbara, walking over to them.

“The girl that’s the club’s new singer.”

“Yes, isn’t she amazing? And she seems to have the crowd on their feet. They love her, and I kind of like her,” said Barbara.

“Yea, and apparently so do Nygma and Penguin,” said Tabitha.

“Which one do you think she will date first?” Said Butch.

“I’m not sure, but I think she would do better with Nygma,” said Barbara.


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7

Oswald said, “Hazel, I need to tell you something.”

“Can we talk in private?” she said.

“All right,” said Oswald, as he led her to the back room of the club. He sat down.

“I just wanted to say, Haze, you were amazing tonight,'' said Oswald.

“Thanks,” said Hazel, ``Listen, Um, I need to tell you something. Apart from having autism, I have another problem.”

“Okay, what is it?” he asked.

Hazel sat down across from him, “Well, um, I have been able to do this since I was a kid: I can see spirits.” 

Oswald was dumbfounded.  _ But then again _ , he thought,  _ this was Gotham _ .

“And I’m telling you this because I’ve seen your mother’s ghost.”

“What?” said Oswald, shocked.

As he stood up, so did Hazel.

“I knew I shouldn't have told you this,” said Hazel, about to leave.

Oswald took hold of her arm, “Wait. I didn't say I don't believe you. Is my mom here now?” 

At that moment Ed, Barbara, Butch and Tabitha walked in the room.

“What’s going on?” asked Barbara.

“Me and Hazel were just talking about something,” said Oswald.

“Wait, Oswald… It’s okay. I might as well just be truthful,” said Hazel, “I talk to spirits.”

“Yes, and she was about to tell me that she’s been talking to my mother’s ghost,” said Oswald.

They all four seemed really shocked, but Ed seemed like he expected this kind of thing. Hazel looked at Gertrude over her shoulder.

“Is she here now?” Oswald asked again.

“Yes, she is,” said Hazel, “And she has some stuff she wants to tell you. She will tell me and I will tell you.”

“Tell him that I am really proud of him, of everything he has accomplished,” said Gertrude.

Hazel turned back to Oswald, “She wants you to know that she is proud of you.”

“And tell him that I could not have asked for a better son,” said Gertrude.

“She says she couldn’t have asked for a better son,” Hazel repeated.

“Tell her I love her,” said Oswald.

“Your son wants me to tell you that he loves you,” Hazel told Gertrude.

“Tell him I love him too and tell Tabitha I forgive her,” said Gertrude.

“She wants me to tell you that she loves you, Oswald. Tabitha, she wants me to tell you that she forgives you,” Hazel said.

“That is beautiful,” said Gertrude, looking at the light.

“Yes, it means you can go now,” said Hazel.

Gertrude walked into the light.

As soon as his mother was gone, Oswald hugged Hazel.

“Thank you forgiving me that chance,” said Oswald, “I want to do something for you now.” 

“You don't have to,” said Hazel.

While they were talking, Ed saw a way he could get back at Oswald for Isabella’s death. Not only would he take Oswald’s power, but also his girl. 

Barbara, Tabitha, and Butch followed him outside.

“Did you really buy any of that?” Said Butch.

“Who cares if I did or not?” Ed said, “The point is that now I have something else I can take from him.

“What are you planning to do with her?” Tabitha asked.

“What else? Make her mine,” Ed said.

Chapter 7

Oswald said, “Hazel, I need to tell you something.”

“Can we talk in private?” she said.

“All right,” said Oswald, as he led her to the back room of the club. He sat down.

“I just wanted to say, Haze, you were amazing tonight,'' said Oswald.

“Thanks,” said Hazel, ``Listen, Um, I need to tell you something. Apart from having autism, I have another problem.”

“Okay, what is it?” he asked.

Hazel sat down across from him, “Well, um, I have been able to do this since I was a kid: I can see spirits.” 

Oswald was dumbfounded.  _ But then again _ , he thought,  _ this was Gotham _ .

“And I’m telling you this because I’ve seen your mother’s ghost.”

“What?” said Oswald, shocked.

As he stood up, so did Hazel.

“I knew I shouldn't have told you this,” said Hazel, about to leave.

Oswald took hold of her arm, “Wait. I didn't say I don't believe you. Is my mom here now?” 

At that moment Ed, Barbara, Butch and Tabitha walked in the room.

“What’s going on?” asked Barbara.

“Me and Hazel were just talking about something,” said Oswald.

“Wait, Oswald… It’s okay. I might as well just be truthful,” said Hazel, “I talk to spirits.”

“Yes, and she was about to tell me that she’s been talking to my mother’s ghost,” said Oswald.

They all four seemed really shocked, but Ed seemed like he expected this kind of thing. Hazel looked at Gertrude over her shoulder.

“Is she here now?” Oswald asked again.

“Yes, she is,” said Hazel, “And she has some stuff she wants to tell you. She will tell me and I will tell you.”

“Tell him that I am really proud of him, of everything he has accomplished,” said Gertrude.

Hazel turned back to Oswald, “She wants you to know that she is proud of you.”

“And tell him that I could not have asked for a better son,” said Gertrude.

“She says she couldn’t have asked for a better son,” Hazel repeated.

“Tell her I love her,” said Oswald.

“Your son wants me to tell you that he loves you,” Hazel told Gertrude.

“Tell him I love him too and tell Tabitha I forgive her,” said Gertrude.

“She wants me to tell you that she loves you, Oswald. Tabitha, she wants me to tell you that she forgives you,” Hazel said.

“That is beautiful,” said Gertrude, looking at the light.

“Yes, it means you can go now,” said Hazel.

Gertrude walked into the light.

As soon as his mother was gone, Oswald hugged Hazel.

“Thank you forgiving me that chance,” said Oswald, “I want to do something for you now.” 

“You don't have to,” said Hazel.

While they were talking, Ed saw a way he could get back at Oswald for Isabella’s death. Not only would he take Oswald’s power, but also his girl. 

Barbara, Tabitha, and Butch followed him outside.

“Did you really buy any of that?” Said Butch.

“Who cares if I did or not?” Ed said, “The point is that now I have something else I can take from him.

“What are you planning to do with her?” Tabitha asked.

“What else? Make her mine,” Ed said.

Chapter 7

Oswald said, “Hazel, I need to tell you something.”

“Can we talk in private?” she said.

“All right,” said Oswald, as he led her to the back room of the club. He sat down.

“I just wanted to say, Haze, you were amazing tonight,'' said Oswald.

“Thanks,” said Hazel, ``Listen, Um, I need to tell you something. Apart from having autism, I have another problem.”

“Okay, what is it?” he asked.

Hazel sat down across from him, “Well, um, I have been able to do this since I was a kid: I can see spirits.” 

Oswald was dumbfounded.  _ But then again _ , he thought,  _ this was Gotham _ .

“And I’m telling you this because I’ve seen your mother’s ghost.”

“What?” said Oswald, shocked.

As he stood up, so did Hazel.

“I knew I shouldn't have told you this,” said Hazel, about to leave.

Oswald took hold of her arm, “Wait. I didn't say I don't believe you. Is my mom here now?” 

At that moment Ed, Barbara, Butch and Tabitha walked in the room.

“What’s going on?” asked Barbara.

“Me and Hazel were just talking about something,” said Oswald.

“Wait, Oswald… It’s okay. I might as well just be truthful,” said Hazel, “I talk to spirits.”

“Yes, and she was about to tell me that she’s been talking to my mother’s ghost,” said Oswald.

They all four seemed really shocked, but Ed seemed like he expected this kind of thing. Hazel looked at Gertrude over her shoulder.

“Is she here now?” Oswald asked again.

“Yes, she is,” said Hazel, “And she has some stuff she wants to tell you. She will tell me and I will tell you.”

“Tell him that I am really proud of him, of everything he has accomplished,” said Gertrude.

Hazel turned back to Oswald, “She wants you to know that she is proud of you.”

“And tell him that I could not have asked for a better son,” said Gertrude.

“She says she couldn’t have asked for a better son,” Hazel repeated.

“Tell her I love her,” said Oswald.

“Your son wants me to tell you that he loves you,” Hazel told Gertrude.

“Tell him I love him too and tell Tabitha I forgive her,” said Gertrude.

“She wants me to tell you that she loves you, Oswald. Tabitha, she wants me to tell you that she forgives you,” Hazel said.

“That is beautiful,” said Gertrude, looking at the light.

“Yes, it means you can go now,” said Hazel.

Gertrude walked into the light.

As soon as his mother was gone, Oswald hugged Hazel.

“Thank you forgiving me that chance,” said Oswald, “I want to do something for you now.” 

“You don't have to,” said Hazel.

While they were talking, Ed saw a way he could get back at Oswald for Isabella’s death. Not only would he take Oswald’s power, but also his girl. 

Barbara, Tabitha, and Butch followed him outside.

“Did you really buy any of that?” Said Butch.

“Who cares if I did or not?” Ed said, “The point is that now I have something else I can take from him.

“What are you planning to do with her?” Tabitha asked.

“What else? Make her mine,” Ed said.v


End file.
